


Remember Why

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Broshie is terrible, M/M, bad tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TJ Oshie has<a href="TJ%20Oshie%20has%20a%20ridiculous%20tattoo,%20but%20Tazer%20still%20has%20sex%20with%20him%20because%20of%20reasons.%20(Or%20random%20inexplicable%20porn)."> a ridiculous tattoo</a>, but Tazer still has sex with him because of reasons. (Or random inexplicable porn).</p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarer/gifts).



> I sent Stellarer an email about Broshie's tattoo and then she said she'd read it and then this happened?

Tazer has to keep on reminding himself why he likes TJ. It isn't easy. TJ is a good friend and good at hockey and blow jobs, but he's also just such a ridiculous bro that sometimes Jonny forgets about all the good things and gets stuck on the lameness.

Teej's tattoo is laughably bad, crossed hockey sticks over his heart. It's mostly hilarious and terrible, but sometimes Jon understands the logic of it, because hockey is the best. If he was going to get something permanently inked into his skin it would probably have to do with hockey. Only he doesn't want to get any tattoos, and if he did he wouldn't get it on his chest. The placement is really bad. The hockey sticks are either framing or pointing at TJ's nipple.

The placement makes it hard for Jon to ignore during sex, which is unfortunate because it generally isn't polite to laugh at a dude while he’s fucking you.

Fortunately, TJ doesn't care, which is good, but also evidence of how semi-terrible he is. A normal person would be offended if their tattoo got mocked in the middle of sex.

TJ just laughs back and says, "You're just jealous of my beautiful body."

Sometimes Jon has a hard time believing that he's sleeping with TJ. Sometimes he has a hard time believing that TJ is real.

"Shut your stupid face and pay attention," Jon snaps, rolling his hips for emphasis.

It's good, but TJ's stupid tattoo is stupidly distracting. It's kind of awkward to reach up and press his mouth to TJ's chest, licking at the mark while ignoring the nipple, but it makes TJ moan, like he really likes it.

Only Jon does not want to reward TJ for having a terrible distracting tattoo. Decisions like that tattoo deserve negative reinforcement.

Jonny pulls away and presses his thumb into the flesh of TJ's chest, hard. It should leave a bruise.

TJ doesn't mind though. He actually groans and says, "Do that again."

Jon does, because with enough bruises maybe it won't be obvious how dumb Teej's tattoo is, not because he's into it too.

Jon remembers seeing a bruise lower on TJ's side, so he presses his other hand into that too. They’ve never been gentle, but this is new. He slaps at TJ’s ass, which makes Teej giggle, but it makes Jon feel better about the situation. With both hands busy making bruises, his dick isn’t getting any attention.

TJ isn’t thinking about making it good for Jon at all, hips stuttering as he rushes towards his own orgasm. Inconsiderate bastard.

Jon bites down hard where TJ's neck meets his shoulder. TJ shudders and comes, falling forward. TJ’s heavy and Jon’s cock is still hard, trapped between their bodies.

“I hate you,” Jon says.

“No you don’t,” TJ says, then his mouth is on Jon’s dick, and Jon can’t argue that he doesn’t hate that.

TJ licks the head and mouths around the sides before pulling off with a sigh. “I’m pretty tired, do you want to fuck my face?”

“Sure. Why not.”

Apparently Jon is the only one in this relationship who understands sex as something worth working for. Sex is just like everything else; you’re rewarded by the effort you put in.

TJ quickly slides to kneel on the floor, pulling at Jon’s ankle when he doesn’t immediately move to sit on the edge of the bed.

TJ opens his mouth and puts it around Jon’s cock, but doesn’t do much else. He bobs his head a bit, but clearly it’s Jonny’s show. Jonny gets his fingers in TJ’s stupid hair, and starts moving his hips.

It doesn’t last long. TJ can deep throat and Jon’s been on the edge for a while. TJ swallows, which is sweet of him, or maybe it’s just the orgasm making Jon feel more favorably towards the world.

Later, after they’ve cleaned off and gotten back, Jon finds himself staring at the bruise blooming on TJ’s pec. It does a nice job of obscuring the ink. TJ catches him looking, and brings his hand back up to his chest, resting on the edge of the bruise while playing with his nipple.

"I had no idea I was into that," TJ says.

"Yeah, neither did I."

“Wanna go again?” Teej asks.

And this is why Jon likes TJ, terrible tattoos and all.


End file.
